


Blue Headphones

by SkyGardens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blooming Romance, F/M, High School, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, teen into adulthood, teenager raising sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGardens/pseuds/SkyGardens
Summary: Two orphaned sisters start off on a new life.





	Blue Headphones

Chapter One

It’s early about seven thirty am, a young lady standing in the kitchen just finished making breakfast for her younger sister. “Victoria would you like some tea, or maybe a little bit of extremely sweet coffee.” She is currently half asleep about to fall face first into her breakfast. _‘Please will you wake up, you have school soon.’_ “Hmm but sissy I want to sleep more.” She said rubbing her eyes as she made an unhappy face. “No, your first day of school is today and if you don’t hurry with breakfast and finish getting ready, you’ll be late. Don’t you want to make a good impression on your first day?” The older sister spoke softly as she leaned down to her level making eye contact. _‘That will wake you up.’_ She smiled at her, then her little eyes grew large as she smiled back up at her. “Ok, do I get to wear my new dress?” She asked as she shoveled eggs into her mouth. “No, why do you think I got you that new uniform for you, you know the pretty blue one.” “Oh yeah!! Yaa!!” She clapped as she gave a wide smile, the elder sister began brushing her hair. Although they are sisters, the young Victoria had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, even though their parents were both Japanese. She knew very well her sister was not her full sister, she knew her mother had an affair with an attractive Englishman and soon after she had a little sister, but not much after gaining a family member she lost both her mother and her father. Being left alone with her sister at five and her only seventeen, she prayed life would only get better from here on out. _‘First things first, starting a new school life.’_ She thought this and took a deep breath. “Sissy I’m ready!” she was dressed and smiling up her with that big grin that was always her smile, neither of her parents smiled like that. It was something she was happy to see but inside she would feel the stabbing guilt of it. “Alright, let’s go!”

As they walked down an unfamiliar road, Victoria danced around with her sisters blue head phones on. They’re obviously too big for her but she still danced and hummed to music, up ahead was her school surrounded by cherry blossom trees, not yet in bloom. Leaning down she slowly took her headphones from her sister and said, “It’s you first day at a new school and in new town. Please behave and do your best. If anything goes wrong go to the nearest teacher and they will contact me if they have to. Are you nervous?” Victoria paused for a moment as she stared at her sister; she reached her hand up and patted her sister’s head. “Don’t worry sissy, I’ll be a good girl. Please smile.” Her eye swells up with tears and she hugged her little sister. “Oh my, aren’t you two just too cute!” A soft woman’s voice startled them. “Oh hello. I’m Sakumi Suki, pleased to meet you.” Suki stood and bowed to the woman. “Ahh, yes than you must be little Sakumi Victoria. You are one of our many new students.” The woman was wearing the grade school apron with a name tag that read _*Mrs. Lea May*_ “Yes ma’am that’s me. This is my big sissy, we live together.” She said gleaming up at Suki who nodded to her but kept her eyes on Mrs. May. “Well isn’t that nice, you know we’ve started greeting games already why don’t you go join them.” She said crouching down to her level. “Ok… bye sissy. See you after school, right?” “Yes of course you be good now.” She said as Victoria ran off to school building. “She is very adorable.” Mrs. May sighed as she watched her ran off. “Yeah all the teachers just loved her at the old school. About that, I wasn’t sure if you got all the old school records I have them here if you need them.” Suki spoke straight but stumbled with her school bag to get the papers. The woman smiled lightly as she watched her wrestle with the bag. Then she reached out and touched her hands to help her open it, “New school for you too?” “Uh, yeah. It’s all new right now, just got here about three weeks ago.” Suki blushed as she pulled out the papers and handed them over. “I was told about you two…” Suki stopped completely eyes wide shaking slightly. “Oh, I see…” “No, no…You got the wrong idea!” Mrs. May raised her hand and waved as if to stop her train of thought, then her hands were on Suki’s. “I was saying that I understand, and if you ever need anything. Ever, come to me. Even if it’s just to have someone listen.” Suki gave a large sigh of relief but didn’t really respond. “Thank you, for now I just need to make sure Victoria is going to get the education she deserves. I will be back around three forty, is that ok?” “Ahh, yes we hold after school care till seven, so please don’t feel rushed.” “Thank you, good bye than.” Suki bowed and left waving at Victoria as she passed the school.


End file.
